Christmas Present 2009: Meow48 Mud Pies
by SunshineRealism13
Summary: A Naruto oneshot, I made this for my friend Meow48 on Quizilla. It's a Christmas present to her. I hope you like it!


Neji punched a tree. A few seconds later it fell down slowly with a _BOOM_. He sighed and sat down on the tree trunk, closing his eyes.

~Thinking of Memories~

"_Neji-kun, look at the pie I made!" Ino shouted, holding up a plate with a chunk of mud put slapped on it. Ino held it out for him, with dancing eyes. _

"_Are you going to eat it Neji-kun? It's good, my own special recipe!" Ino said excitedly, Neji laughed, and pretended to eat it. Ino looked at him with a crease in her brow. _

"_Do you not like my cooking Neji-kun…" Ino said sadly, tears brimming in her eyes. Neji looked down at the plate._

"_Ino-chan, do you really want me to eat it?" He asked, a tear dripped down Ino's cheek. Neji looked sickly at the mud pie, then took a handful and shoved it in him mouth, forcing it down his throat. Ino looked at him amazed, Neji ate all that was on the plate. Neji felt the twisting of his stomach, then ran away and up-chucked behind a tree. Ino came running after him and patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. Ino took off her sock and gave it to Neji to wipe his mouth on._

"_Don't worry Neji-kun, Mommy washed my socks so these are nice and clean" Ino said confidently. _

"_Thank you Ino-chan, that pie was amazing…" Neji said weakly, and gave a small smile. Neji handed Ino back her sock. Ino looked at the side of Neji's cheek was one of his eyelashes. Ino stood up on her tippy-toes and reached out towards his face, picking up Neji's eyelash carefully, Neji, watching her every move. She held up the eyelash proudly and put it on her thumb._

"_Neji-kun, put your thumb ageist mine and wish for something, okay?" Ino said, smiling. Neji slightly nodded and put his thumb up ageist Ino's. _

"_Okay Neji-kun. You have to wish for something then on the count of three, pull our thumbs apart, and whoever has the eyelash sticking to their thumb, gets their wish" Ino explained, with bubbly excitement. _

"_I wish─" Neji started _

"_Don't say your wish out load!" Ino exclaimed_

"_Oh, okay" Neji sighed. _

'_I wish I will work with flowers when I'm big!' Ino wished_

'_I wish I'll never have to eat a mud pie again!' Neji wished._

"_One" Neji said_

"_Two" Ino giggled, bursting with excitement_

"_THREE!" Both of them shouted, and pulled their thumbs apart. _

_The eyelash stuck to Ino's thumb, she stared at it, then pulled it off and put it on Neji's thumb. _

"_You should get your wish Neji-kun, you deserve it" Ino said solemnly. Neji smiled, then pulled her along to go play in the mud._

"_I'm going to practice making my pie again, I'll have it mastered by tomorrow!" Ino giggled, Neji turned green and tried to smile at his friend._

~End of Memories~

Neji grinned at the memory, he was five, and Ino was four. They used to play together all the time until he was forced to become the strongest of the Hyyuga clan. It was not his plans, but he was forced too. After that, Ino and Neji soon become distant and never hanged out again.

Neji walked through the streets of Khona and watched little kids play. Too many memories. Neji walked past the flower shop, and looked in. Ino was working there, watering the flowers. She looked at where you were standing, but you ducked so she didn't see you.

"Bykugon" Neji said, switching on his all seeing eyes. Ino turned around and continued to water the flowers. People looked at Neji with suspicion.

Neji got up abruptly and ran towards the woods where Ino and him always used to play. He looked at a little wooden play house, that he and Ino used to play in. Neji crawled inside and looked around, cobwebs and bugs crawling along the walls, but other then that it was pretty much clean. He looked in a little cupboard to find a plate that had the names _"Neji+Ino=Best Buddys"_. Neji stared at it, then left the playhouse, taking the plate with him.

~The next day~

Ino woke up, and went to the store and started preparing for the new day. Her parents had went away, so she had to work at the flower shop for a week. Tonight they would be back home so she didn't have to do everything, although she enjoyed working there, sometimes it was just too much. They bell to the door ringed.

"I'm sorry, we're not o-" Ino turned around to stare into those heart melting lavender eyes.

"N-Neji.." Ino stuttered, Neji held up a plate.

"I made a special mud pie for you Ino-chan" Neji said quietly, giving a grin. Ino stared at him and looked back and forth from the plate to his face.

"You still remember…" Ino whispered, Neji nodded and sighed

"I'm sorry we grew apart, you were my best friend back then and I was forced to become the most powerful ninja of our clan. Until Naruto talked to me about how self-centered I'd been and how I should quit acting like a snob, I could never face you." He explained, Ino frowned when Neji talked about Naruto.

"I know you like Sasuke and all, but I'm asking no more then to be your friend. So… can you forgive me?" Neji asked, with pleading eyes.

_How can I refuse him, I've waited longer then seven years for him to come up to me and say this! _thought Ino.

Ino stared up at Neji, Neji wondered if she was going to say no.

"OF COURSE I WILL YOU IDIOT!!!" Ino screamed, giving Neji a hug, Neji flew to the ground and the mud pie flew out the door.

"Ow…" Neji mumbled, Ino got up, her eyes sparkling. Neji got up and rubbed his head, he didn't expect Ino to attack him.

"Neji, promise me you'll never go away again. I want you to stay with me. Please?" Ino said, Neji nodded, and hugged Ino tightly.

"Excuse me, is the flower shop open?"


End file.
